Biological processes operate in a highly complex liquid phase environment, and the environment itself is in many cases an integral and essential element of the process. The conformational stabilities of structurally labile biological molecules are highly sensitive to solvent effects, and solvation and desolvation phenomena play an important role in the non-covalent interactions of biological molecules such as hydrogen bonding, hydrophobic bonding and ionic association. The project described herein incorporates a rigorous numerical form of the statistical thermodynamics of molecular assemblies together with intermolecular potential functions representative of non-empirical quantum mechanical calculations and involves an extensive series of studies on the fundamental nature of biochemical solute-solvent interactions, the role of solvent on biomolecular associations, and solvent effects on biomolecular conformational stability. The results produced will provide a rigorous quantitative characterization of the aqueous solution environment of prototypical biomolecules and biomolecular functional groups as well as detailed information on solvent reorganization concomitant with the fundamental non-covalent biomolecular processes. The continuing focus in this project on the analysis of detailed Monte Carlo calculations in terms of the structural chemistry of the statistical state of the system based on quasicomponent distribution functions will ultimately provide a comprehensive basis upon which to build a widely accessible descriptive view of environmental effects on biomolecular structures and process.